It's all my Fault
by PeppermintChick
Summary: This is a new ending to Apprentice pt 2. Totally RobStar fluff! Chapter 7 is up! Read please
1. Default Chapter

_Hello faithful reviewers! I am Major Fan, and this is my story, so no flames and please be nice._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but once I rule the world, I will buy Cartoon Network and Starfire and Robin will finally liplock! I can't wait!_

_On with the story…_

Chapter 1: The Cut 

_Robin had just caught Starfire as she was being killed by Slade's probes from the inside …_

" Stop! Please." He pleaded to Slade. " Then attack Robin, it's the only way to save them. Attack with all you've got." Slade answered coldly.

Robin had no choice. In order to save his best friend and secret love, he had to do it. He laid her down the giant N ( a/n: I'm not sure what letter they were on.) .

" Robin.." she said faintfully. " I'm sorry " was his response, then he shot her.

When Starfire woke, she tried to get up but coundn't. She felt a pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw it. She was wounded, badly by her best friend. After realizing this, she started to tear. Both physicaly and mentaly. She looked at the cut again to see if it was not that bad, but the wound was very deep,( a/n: Robin didn't know, okay he left before it started to bleed.) the blood was practicly covering her whole stomach. It felt like a thousand knives were piercing her by the second.

" Star, are you okay!" shouted her robotic friend. She quickly got her handkerchief from a pocket hidden in her skirt ( a/n: Lets pretend that she does have a hidden poket in her skirt, k?) and wiped the blood, but the wound was still showing, so she flew down to her friends with her hand covering it.

" I am fine." She lied." Good, we should go back to the Tower and see what we can do from there" answered her gothic friend.

_At Titan Tower where the Titans, exept Starfire, were discussing what to do…_

" So, what are we going to do?" asked Beast Boy. " Hey,I'm gonna check where Starfire is." Annonced Raven and walked out of the main room and headed fore Starfire's

_Inside Starfire's bathroom…_

Starfire was looking through her cabinet to find medicine to put on her wound

" Why didn't you tell the others?" asked Raven from behind her.

_So what do you think? Tell me okay! By the way, I dedicate thisstory to StaROb14765 and cutecouples499. Oh yeah, I wont make another chapter if you don't-_

ReVIEW!

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	2. Raven's Help

Hello readers! I'm back with a new chapter.Thank you so much, thejedistarfiregrayson!This is dedicated to you! 

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS! SHEESH_

_On with the story…_

Chapter 2: Raven's Help 

" R..Raven! What are you doing here!" Starfire asked finding out that her gothic friend had been behind her.

" Starfire, I know about your wound. I noticed that you were covering it." She answered

" You do." She asked quietly

" Why didn't you tell us" she asked tying to look at the wound but Starfire refuced

" I did not tell because, you would worry about me and ask where I got it." She said looking sad

" Star, let me see " she asked nicely. Allowing it, she removed her hand and reaveled the wound.

" Its deep, Star. How did you get it?" she asked

" I do not wish to talk about…" she answered as she started to tear.

Then Raven put her hand on it and healed it in a way.

" Raven! You have healed it!" she said slightly happy

" Not really. I just hid it so no one could see" she said

" Oh" Starfire said unhappily

" Sorry Star, but-" she wasn't able to finish because because she noticed Starfire crying.

"Starfire, I have a feeling that you do want to tell me what happended" she said then Starfire just yelled.

"He did this to me, to me. Why would he do this. What have I done to make him so angry? Why? Am I not a good friend. Maybe it is because-" she said but was interupted by Raven

"No Starfire. You've done nothing wrong to dezerve this!" she said realizing who did this to her andgetting mad

_Robin will pay. How could he do this to her? I know how he feels about her, but he's way to a chicken to say it. No matter what it takes, he will pay. The one who loves him is hurt because of himself. If this is really what it seems, than there is no way I would ever forgive him. _She thought filled with anger. Starfire was the only other girl in the team she could talk to, even though she didn't much show it, she cared for her, she cared for the others as well. "Starfire, don't you think we should tell the others?" she asked calming her and herself down.

" NO!" she said standing up. "I do not want to be kept hear in the tower. I want to find him and ask him why he did this." She said

"Alright, but be careful" Raven answered. With that they ran back to the living room

"There you are! We have a lock on him. Lets move" said Cyborg as he lead the team out the Tower and towards their destination.

Meanwhile In Slade's lair, a certain boy wonder was feeling sorry of what he has done to the only person who really understood him. The one who would always come to him and confort him when he was in any need. The one he called his best friend. The one, he loved.


	3. Robin's Thoughts

_Hi! Welcome to the new chapter of 'It's all my Fault'! Thank you For reading._

_Disclaimer: Let me make myself clear! I…do…not…own…the…TEEN TITANS! _

_If I did, do ya think I would be in FanFiction?_

_On with the Chapter…_

Robin's Thoughts In Slade's lair, where the former Titan leader was staying… 

Robin was sitting on the floor hugging his legs curled up in the corner thinking. He was thinking about her (a/n: What story did I get that from?). How he betrayed them. How he betrayed her. His best friend. He himself shot her.

"How could I do that to her?" he asked himself.

'How could I do that? To my own best friend?' he asked in his mind. 'Oh! Why don't I just admit it! I know, I'm too chicken to admit I'm in love.' He shouted in his mind

"Your darn right, you are!"

"Who said that?"

'"You did! I'm a hulusination of yourself so you have someoone to talk to him"

"Oh"

"So, ya hurt Star." The other Robin said sitting down next to him

"Ya. I had no choise." He said saddened. Then, other Robin smacked Robin behind his head.

"Ahhwwww! What the heck was that for!"

"For being an ass! Do you know what that shot did to her!" he said getting mad

"What?"

"It-" wasn't able to finish because both Robins turned towards the intercom

"Robin, come out here now!" shouted Slade from the intercom.

"Sorry about that! You were saying?" Robin asked turning back to the other Robin but he was gone. So Robin went out of his room and headed towards where Slade was.

Meanwhile… 

"Hear we are guys!" Cyborg said standing infront of Slade's lair along with the other Titans.

"Yes! Let us hurry!" Starfire said flying towards the entrance

"Star! Wait!" Raven yelled

"Yes!"

"Maybe you should be the last to enter"

"But Raven-"

"No buts, Star." Raven said calmly

"Alright" she said giving in and flying towards the back of the green changeling

* * *

I know, it's mega short. Sorry Please still review 


	4. A secret Revealed

_Hi, me again! Thank you so much to the following people for reviewing my story…_

_bbslilangel, XxJetrexX, Cheerful Oblivious, Hittomi, Alexnandru Van Gordan( thanks for the tips!), StarFowl, BunnyKat, Erica Wattson, cutecouples, Rachaelahn, Quote4, robin and star fan, clueless 90, Lazigirl, and StaROb (even though YOU DIDN'T REVIEW!)_

_But I want to say a special thank you to thejedistarfiregrayson. Without you, I wouldn't have a 2nd chapter! _

_On with the story…_

A secret Revealed

The first to enter was Raven, followed by Cyborg than Beast Boy. Next was Starfire. As soon as she entered, a horrible sound filled the air. I was like a thunderstorm was inside the building.

"Cover your ears!" yelled Raven before the sound was even louder.

The titans followed Raven's orders and proseeded into the lair. A few minutes later, the sound stopped and they entered a giant room. There they saw a shadowy figure and in an instant, the Titans new what they were facing

"Slade" they said in the same time

"Where's Robin!" asked Beast Boy

"Right hear" Slade said moving to one side revealing who was behind him the whole time

"And that is not all what I captured" he said pushing a button, thenthe Titans were captured inside tubes that were imposible to break.

It was then when Robin noticed that one Titan was missing. He turned to Slade and yelled.

"Where's Starfire?" Then the Titans eyes searched the area and found out that Starfire was missing.

"Do not worry, my apprentice. She's right hear." Slade said as he pushed another button. And then a tube was emerging from the celing revealing the Tamaranien inside. She was hanging by her hands and she was out cold.

"How did you get hold of her without us noticing!" asked Raven

"What did you think the loud sound was for?" she said

"A distraction" Cyborg said. He punched the tube from the inside. "Man, I shoulda known!"

"That's right." Slade said

"Dude, but why Star?" Beast Boy asked

"Very good question, young changeling. Before I answer that question, Raven has to undo her spell." He said

"What spell?" the boy Tiatns asked

"Come now Raven. Undo it." Slade ordered. Giving in, Raven said "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" she said softly with a tear in her eye. And then, Starfire's wound was revealed.

* * *

Ooooo! Sorry! Its short again but It has to be. Please review! If you don't, no new chapter!


	5. Forgiveness of Not

_Hi! I'm back with another chapie! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans Yet! Geeze! Get of my back already!_

_Note: remember, the Titans glowed orange in Apprentice pt 2_

_On with the story…_

Forgiveness or Not 

"Wha…But…h…How?" Robin mumbled as he saw the cut on Starfire's stomach

"Rae? Why didn't you tell us?" Beast Boy asked

"She didn't want me to tell you."she answered with tear falling from her eye.

Robin was filled with anger. He grabbed Slade by the next and pushed him againt the wall.

"What did you do to her!" he yelled at Slade

"You should know Robin." Raven said looking down. "After all, You did it!" she yelled giving him a death glare.

"Robin. You wouldn't" Beast Boy said shaking

"How could you, man!" Cyborg yelled banging his fits on the glass

'This is what I tried to tell you' said the other Robin from Robin's mind (a/n: Ow! Brain Cramp!)

"Now to answer your question." He said as Robin fell to his knees as he was deep in thought. Slade knew this would happen so he took it to his advantage.

"You see Titans, I took the Tamaranien because she was the only one hit by the cosma blaster (a/n: I'm not sure what the gun/laser thingy was called.)" he said

"So?" the Titans asked

"The laser not only gave her a cut. It inserted millions of modified probes into her body. Pity ,Robin only used it on her."

"What?" Robin yelled standing up.

"It's true. Let me demonstrate." He said as he pressed another button.

Then, Starfire began to glow burning red. Her hands were free so she was putting preasure on her head by making them caught between her hands. She was screaming in pain. Her tears where flying inside the tube from her moving about.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she yelled in pain

"Slade, Stop!" Robin demanded. He ran towards her tube and tried to break the glass, but it was useless. Starfire was still in so much pain but managed to see Robin infront of her behind the glass.

"R…Robin!" she said placing her hand on the glass. Robin did the same and placed his hand on the glass where Starfire's was. Then Slade pressed the button again and Starfire stopped glowing and fell uncountious on the floor of the tube.

"How very touching" Slade said as he was walking towards Robin who was still facing the tube. Slade stopped 1 foot away from him but Robin still didn't face .

"Danm you Slade!" Robin yelled as he turned around and kicked Slade in the kisser. Slade fell back on the ground and Robin was still punching him.

"You cold hearted 'punch', piece of crap 'punch', son of a bi-" he wasn't able to finsh because Slade kicked him off. (a/n: I'm glad I didn't have to write the last insult. The second one was bad enough)

"Well done Robin. Catching me of-guard." Slade said getting up and pulling out his stick.

"I haven't even started." Robin said pulling out his stick. Then they began to fight jumping all over the place.

Meanwhile…with the other 3 Titans…

"Yeah! Woooah! Go Robin!" yelled Beast Boy.

"BB. Shut up! We have to help Robin." Said Cyborg

"And Starfire." Raven said.

"Great! So…what do we do?" Beast Boy asked.

"I have an idea." Raven said.

* * *

Err... Short again. Sowie! Hope you liked this chapter. Do you guys like Mandy Moore. I myself hate her. but I need one of her songs in the last chapter. Review or else no new chapie! 


	6. The Final Battle

HI! People, thanks for your reviews. People who did not offend my spelling and grammer, thanks lots. For the people who offnded me by saying my grammer and spelling suck:

_Hello? My computer's spelling and grammer is off and I'm not allowed to turn it on so butt out!_

_Sorry for that but seriously, all those semi mean reviews hurt my feelings. Why do you think it took me so long to update. HaHa! Karma to yourselves!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! Get of my back already!_

_On with the story…_

The Final Battle

"Ahhhhrrrr" Robin yelled as he hit the ground.

"That's enough now Apprentice" Slade said calmly as he approched Robin.

"Not yet!" he yelled as he stood up quickly and tried to kick Slade but failed.

"Why do you test my patience?" Slade said

Meanwhile…

"Yes! We're free!" Beast Boy yelled before Raven and Cyborg takled him down to shut his big trap.

"Don't make me send you to another demention!" Raven said covering his mouth (a/n: So I got that line from 'Every Dog has his day' So what? I don't own that line so don't sue me!)

"Mmmmhhmm!" Beast Boy mumbled. Then Raven removed her hand.

"Look out!" yelled Cyborg before Raven and Beast Boy ducked to avoid the flying Robin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled as he was flying towards a wall but was saved because Raven stopped him. (a/n: Uck. Raven saving Robin)

"Thanks Raven" he said as the three Titans approched him. Then the unexpected happened. Raven slapped him.

"Oww!" he yelled in pain.

'_That's gotta hurt'_ Cyborg and Beast Boy thought.

"What the heck was that for!" Robin yelled

"That was nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you" Slade said as he appered out of nowhere.

The Titans were ready to do battle but then Raven put a sheild around them.

"Raven!" they all shouted "You're not working for Slade are you!" Beast Boy asked

"NO, idiot!" she answered and hitthe back of hishead

"I did this because," she said looking at Robin (a/n: Yuckness!) "We have to know what happened with you, Robin"

"Alright, but make sure Starfire's safe too" with that, Raven put a sheild around Starfire's tube too

"Very clever Titans," Slade said "but you can't stay there forever"

_After a bunch of explaining…_

"Now you should feel guilty for slapping Robin" Beast Boy said to Raven

"Think again" she said

"I don't know ya'll but all I want to do is kick Slade's behind!" Cyborg said filled with anger knowing that all this was because of Slade.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted as Raven removed the sheild

"I'll go free Starfire!" Raven shouted as she headed for her tube. Raven opend a portal, went inside and the portal closed but opened again inside Stafire's tube, she got he out.

"R…Raven" she said waking up

"Starfire! Are you alright?" Raven asked

"Um…Yes! But may you please hide my wound again" she said

"But Star, they already know" she said

"I know but I do not wish to see it" with that Raven did her spell again and the wound was not seen.

"Let us go!" she announced and lifted into the air and headed towards the other Titans with Raven following her

The battle raged on and it was mostly the same as what happened in the episode. Robin cracked Slade's mask yada yada yada…

It was when Slade was trapped between the Titans.

"It's over Slade!" Robin said

"Not quite" he said and headed towards Starfire. She tried to block him but he kicked her in the place that was most fragile. Her hidden cut. When it is touched, it appers. She fell to the ground uncontious.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled as he ran to her.

"Another Day, Robin" with that, Slade dissappered into the shadows

"Come on Robin, we have to take her to the infermary."Cyborg said while he was holding the thingy that would remove the probes out of there body to Robin who was carring Starfire in his arms.

* * *

Okay! Next Chapter is the last. I'm gonna miss you guys. Do not fear, I shall write more stories. Hope you like the next chapter. It's the one where I have to use Mandy Moore's song. I really don't want to, but it has to be. See ya next chapter.That is if you review! 


	7. My Fault

_Hi! Good news! This is not the last chapter! Sorry for the miss calculation. The last chapter will be the next!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Tean Titans! Okay! Me don't own the Titans Teen. Oops._

_On with the story…_

My Fault 

Robin was beside Starfire's bed in the infermary. The monitor that showed her heart beat was not so good.

"Starfire," he said "Please don't leave me." He was holding her hand and not letting go. Then Cyborg came into the room.

"Robin, it's been 2 days," he said with his mighty hand onRobin's shoulder "Maybe you should rest?"

"I'm not leaving her " he said softly and not even looking at him.

"Come on, Robin."

"I SAID I'M NOT LEAVING HER!" he shouted standing up

"Oookay." With that, Cyborg left the room.

Outside the infermary, where Raven and Beast Boy were waiting for Cyborg.

"So?" asked Beast Boy as soon as Cyborg entered the hallway. "He won't budge." He answered.

"Let me try!" Beast Boy announced as he entered the room. 20 seconds later, the door opened and Beast Boy flew out.

"He kicked your ass didn't he?" Cyborg asked as he helped the green changeling up. "Uh…Yeah" he answered looking at the floor saddened.

"My turn" Raven said and went inside the room.

"So, you wanna convince me to rest too, huh?" Robin asked not even looking to who just entered. He was still holding her hand.

"Yeah"

"Forget it Raven, I'm not leaving her, not again" he said holding back his tears.

"Robin, you never left her."

"Yes I did! Due to that, This happened!" he shouted

"This is not your fault Robin." She said putting her hand on his shoulder (a/n: Ewww!)

"Yes it is!" he shouted shanking her hand off him (a/n: YES!) "It's all my fault"

* * *

Ooooooooo! What is gonna happen next? Sorry it was short, butI hope you like the ending. No matter what, don't stop reading the last chapter once you started. Review or you shall never know the end!


	8. About Time

_Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! My last chapter! I'm gonna miss my reviewers! You guys were really nice to review my story! Waaaaaahhhhh! Oh yeah, I decided not to use the song anymore. People really didn't like her._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans!_

On with the story…

About Time

It has been 5 whole days since the final battle and Robin had not left Starfire's side ever since. The Titans gave up telling him to rest 2 days ago. All seemed lost as Starfire's heartbeat seemed to get slower and slower by the day.

"Star, " he said holding her hand "You have to stay alive!"

"What would happen to the team without you?" Robin asked leaning lightly on her arm.

"That's just so darn tipicle of you, Robin!" yelled other Robin appearing from the shadows.

"What are you talking about! I want her alive, dimwit! Don't you?" Robin yelled at his hullusination.

"Off course I want her alive, ya Jackass! What in the world made you possibly think that I don't want her alive! I love her!" other Robin yelled at Robin.

"W…what? You love her! You-"

"Can't? Why? Because you love her! Is that it!"

"Yeah! I love her! I love Starfire!"

"I know!" other Robin said "You are so stupid! You and I are one in the same person! If you love her, so do I" he said with a smile on his face.

"Oh".

"So, you finally admit it."

"Yeah I guess I did. Do you know if Starfire will live".

"Well-"

Other Robin wasn't able to finish because Starfire's heart line just dropped flat.

"STARFIRE!" yelled Robin as he was shocked. But it was just for a second then it went back to life after Robin used the fibriliator on her chest.

"Uh… Starfire you scared me for a second." Robin said taking a breath.

"Sorry…"

"Starfire?"

"Hello Robin," she said faintly "I do not know if I will,how you say, make it."

"Star, you have to" he said holding back his tears. He sat on her bed and held her hand.

"You can't leave us," he said "You can't leave me."

"What?"

"Uh…I…um…" he said nervous telling her but other Robin was there right behind him to cheer him on.

"You can do it" he whispered to Robin's ear with only he can hear him.

"Star, I-" Robin wasn't able to finish because Starfire started coughing.

"Robin 'cough' please tell me now." She said sweetly

"I…I lo-"

"Robin…"

"Star, stay in there, you can't" Robin said. She was now leaning on his chest but still holding her hand.

"Robin…most probably, 'cough' my time has come" he said with a fake smile

"Starfire…" he said. Then a tear fell from his mask.

"Robin, you are crying" she said. This time he couldn't help but let his tears go.

'Why is he so upset?' she thought 

"Robin, why are you crying?"

"Because this is all my fault. You're dying because of me" he said crying

"Robin, this is not your fault. I was just so weak to fight properly. I was because-"

"Because you didn't want to hurt me"

"'cough' Correct" she said

"Starfire, there's something I really want to tell you."

"Please tell me. I really wish to know 'cough'"

"Starfire," he said with his eyes filled with tears " I love you"

"You…you do?" she said happily

"Yes"

"I love you too, Boy Wonder" then she shut her eyes.

"Starfire…NO!" he said crying hugging her.

"Why!" he yelled "Why now? Now that I know she loves me too!"

He layed her down on the bed and headed towards the door to inform the others. Right before he was going to close the door, he said

"I'll never forget you, Starfire"

"Robin…"

"Star!" he yelled and ran back to her bed and helped her up.

"Star, you're…you're alive!"

"Ahhoooo…Um…yes but I am still-" she wasn't able to finish because Robin's lips just met hers.

He broke the kiss after 3 seconds and said "I so glad your alive!", "Me too" and she pulled him closer for another kiss.

_7 years later…_

The Tiatns are all adults now and are called the 'Titans'. Cyborg is now dating Bumble Bee. Raven and Beast Boy are not in the Towere for the meantime. They are busy in their honeymoon. And Starfire and Robin are expecting their second child soon.

Waaaaaaahhhhhh! Hope you liked it! No mean reviews saying it was corny, 'cause I already know sniff.I'm gonna miss you guys. Promise you'll read my other stories. My next chapter story is called 'A Life with You'. People who like Beast Boy and Terra together probably shouldn't read it. Thank you so much for making my dream come true.

Bye!


End file.
